


Sirens and secrets

by afincf_tirwer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Crime Fighting, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Possible Character Death, Possible OCCness, Young Justice - Freeform, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin gets injured on a mission the entire team is enraged. The girl who did it is captured and they plan to interrogate her. She's hiding secrets though and when Roy gets involved people start to wonder. How does Roy know this girl? And what kind of secrets is she hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> More characters will be added as we go and warnings may also be added. The rating may also go up. I rated it Mature but if you think that's wrong please tell me. I didn't know how to tag Roy. This is set before he discovers he is a clone though. Oh and I'm kind of just going to smash the two worlds together so it's kinda canon compliant but I've never read any comics so there's nothing accurate about that. Hope you enjoy.

Wally grinned. “At last.” He thought to himself. “Another mission.” Batman turned his glare on Wally and he immediately schooled his features into a listening face. Batman glared but returned to the screen. Wally shivered. Ever since he and Dick admitted they had been dating for nearly a month he was sure the Big Bad Bat was going to find some way to kill him and bury him so far away no one would ever find his remains.

 

“Remember, you _cannot_ be seen. Kaldu’r, I assume you have a plan to retrieve the stolen items?  Do not use the original zeta-tube to return, if they know there is a zeta near their base of operations Mount Justice may be compromised. You must use the one just outside Central City.”

 

Kaldu’r nodded and the entire team then walked into the zeta-tubes. They all left easily with Batman’s warning still ringing in their ears. When they exited the zeta-tubes a few blocks from the warehouse on Central, Wally was practically vibrating with energy so his heart sank when Kaldu’r started to give out the orders.

 

“Miss Martian please establish a telepathic link. We cannot rely on our comms as the thieves are masters at hacking and we cannot be certain they will remain secure. Robin, Miss Martian and I will infiltrate the warehouse and retrieve the stolen items. Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash will be on these three surrounding buildings, providing back-up if needed and _only_ then. Am I understood?” Wally sulked as he ran up the side of the building and settled in for a long wait. He nearly jumped when he heard Artemis’s voice in his head.

 

“ _Would you quit sulking Baywatch? Just because you’re not inside with your boyfriend.”_

 

_“Shut up Artemis. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

 

Wally shut his mind and continued to wait. His mind started to wander and like 80% of the other times his mind wandered it turned to Dick. The way he flipped around the training room, cackling at everyone who tried to hit him. The way he was on the exact same wavelength and was an accomplice to nearly all of his pranks. How they once painted one of the Batmobiles red with the Kid Flash and Robin logo all over it. They may have had to scrub the floor of the Batcave for two months but it had been so worth it and as his little birdie liked to say _asterous._

 

“ _Kid Flash we need you inside. All of you. NOW!”_ Wally reacted on instinct and ran till he reached a skylight on the roof of the warehouse. He, Superboy and Artemis carefully dropped down before ducking behind some crates. Wally peered out and had to choke back a yell of pure rage. His little birdie, his Robin was tied up and knocked out with a gun being pressed to his head. Miss Martian and Aqualad were nowhere to be seen.  Wally tried to step out and run to Robin’s side but Artemis grabbed his arm.

 

“ _Are you insane Kid Idiot? Do you want to get us caught before we can help him? Get this through your_ skull _. We are going to find Aqualad and Miss M. We are going to come up with a plan and then we will come back for Robin. He’s a valuable hostage and they won’t kill him yet.”_

_“Fine, but the second we find them we’re coming back for Rob.”_

 

The teen heroes crept silently through the warehouse. Suddenly they were pulled into an alcove. Conner and Artemis got ready to take their attackers down but then they heard a hiss.

 

“It’s us!” M’gann hissed and the three others relaxed.

 

“Look we found them can we go back to get Rob now please?”

 

“Wait Kid! We need a plan.” Kaldu’r cautioned. Wally glared at him.

 

“No what we need to do is go get Robin and beat the hell out of the ones who thought they could threaten him and get away with it.”  Wally snarled. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned to Wally.

 

“Do you want to get your boyfriend killed? No? Then shut up and listen to Kaldu’r.” Wally gritted his teeth but he subsided.

 

Kaldu’r cleared his throat and began to detail the plan. “Artemis will provide cover. Superboy and Kid Flash will rescue Robin and render the men unconscious and Miss Martian and I shall finish retrieving the stolen items.”

 

Everyone nodded before heading out. Artemis readied her arrow before shooting it into the midst of the men. Smoke immediately began to fill the room and Wally and Conner started to take the men down. As the smoke cleared, Wally began to untie Robin and Artemis was both keeping the men away from Wally and making sure the men stayed off balance by shooting flash arrows, blinding the men, as Conner took them down.

 

Robin groaned as he started to regain consciousness. His eyes blinked open behind his mask and his eyes met a pair of worried green ones. Wally watched as Dick began to stir. Dick carefully sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“What’s going on KF?” He asked as he looked around the room, noting Artemis and Conner before his eyes fell back on his boyfriend.

 

Wally breathed a quick sigh of relief before answering. “You got knocked out until I-your amazing boyfriend-came to your rescue. Aqualad and Miss M are recovering the items and Artemis and Supey are covering for us.”

 

Robin shook his head, clearing out the rest of the fuzziness. “How long before we’re done?” As he spoke Superboy knocked out the last of the men and Artemis tied him up.

 

“Come on you two, Miss Martian and Aqualad might need our help.” Artemis called as she followed Superboy who was running through the warehouse.

 

Soon they ended up in the main office where M’gann was packing the last of the technology into a bag. Kaldu’r was attempting to gain access to the mainframe but wasn’t having much luck. They both turned when the four entered the room.

 

“Robin, we need to make sure they have no record of the items they stole. Gain access to their mainframe and download everything they have.” Robin nodded before plugging into the computer and quickly gaining access. After a few minutes he unplugged and said “Done. Let’s get out of here.”

 

The group of heroes left the warehouse quickly, using the roof, and they began to get out of the immediate area. Unfortunately the bioship had been badly damaged in the last battle so they were left trying to get out of Central of foot. The men in the warehouse were off balance but it wouldn’t take long before they recovered or called for back-up. Wally was able to speed ahead but they knew they should stick together and Wally was still nervous about Dick.

 

They could hear yelling in the distance but it was getting closer very quickly and Wally cursed. They were less than a block away but unless they wanted to reveal the location of a zeta tube they had to stay and fight.

 

M’gann gasped. _“There are three metas in pursuit. One has powers over the air, one can manipulate natural plants and man-made technology and I can’t see into the last one’s mind.”_ Everyone turned and readied themselves for battle.

 

The three metas landed on the ground lightly. One flicked her long hair out of her face and grinned. “Let’s go guys!” She yelled before they burst into battle, side by side. Wally came face to face with a boy around his age. He was heavily muscled and looked dangerous. Wally yelped as a strong wind suddenly swept him off his feet. He span in the air and was soon dizzy and disorientated.

 

Wally glanced around when the world stopped spinning and noticed Kaldu’r standing completely still and the girl smiling at him. As Wally got closer he heard her talking. “You _really_ don’t know anything about CADMUS? Aww but I’m sure you can get some info right? You’ll get me my info right?”  
  
Kaldu’r opened his mouth to reply but Wally ran straight into her, knocking her flat on her back. As she gasped for air Wally snapped Kaldu’r out of his trance. He blinked hard, his pale green eyes glazed before looking as the girl ran off. “I guess we know what she does now.” He said mildly.

 

Both boys span round when they heard another voice yell in pain. Artemis managed to score a hit with her flaming arrow and the boy was on the ground grunting with pain. He was less obviously muscled than the other boy but he still looked strong.

 

“R!” The girl screamed. Artemis was securing him with ropes but the other boy left his fight with Robin and scooped up the injured boy before flying off. The girl ran off after them but paused looking back at the small group. Wally had gone to check on Dick and both boys laughed. Her lips curled up in a vicious smile. “Pain for pain.” She muttered before slipping off to a better position.

 

Robin readied his grapple and shot it into the air. It hooked on the edge of a nearby building. “Come on Boy Wonder, can’t you walk with your team?” Artemis teased. Wally and the rest had nearly reached the zeta tube but Robin was on his way to the top of a building.

 

“You know birds Arty. We all prefer to be high up.” Robin cackled as he started to shoot up the building. The girl grinned and threw the small explosive. It cut straight through Robin’s rope and he screamed as he fell, struggling to get his hands on another grapple. Wally ran for him but he was too slow. Robin hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

 

The girl smirked but she suddenly felt a presence in her mind. _“If you try to escape I’ll rip your mind apart.”_  She froze and Wally knelt beside Robin.  
  
“Get him back to the cave.” Kaldu’r spoke and Wally gently scooped up his little birdie. His mind was already working, thinking about when and how he’d rip apart the person who’d done this. M’gann made the girl follow them, shut her eyes and ears as she entered the zeta tube and ended up in Mount Justice. Every single person in the team wanted to tear her apart for what she’d done but they were going to leave her to Batman.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hints of what make Siren tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing and derogatory language.

Wally paced through Mt. Justice. Robin had been whisked away to the Watchtower where more sophisticated technology was available to treat his injuries. The girl had been secured in one of the spare rooms and she was chained to the bed with an inhibitor collar round her neck. Kaldu’r was in there, on guard duty and she kept flirting him with no results.

 

Batman travelled down through the zeta tube and Wally was by his side in an instant. Batman held up a hand and Wally didn’t say a word. He raced off and retrieved the girl before tying her up again and then dumping her at Batman’s feet. She snarled at them and her rage leaked off her. Batman looked down on her with fury coursing through his veins.

 

“Do you know what you did to Robin today?” Every word was controlled. The taut lines of his body proved just how furious he was.

 

“I don’t know. I know I hurt him really badly. I know that he’s holding onto life by a thread. You don’t know if he’ll even make it through the night.” She replied, satisfaction leaking out of every pore.

 

“What is your name.” It was a statement. Not a question. The entirety of the criminal underworld would have been spilling their guts to Batman when he was like this but she just shrugged.

 

“I’ve had many names. Angel, Love, Bitch, Diablo, Ruby, Gem, Tool and Whore. Use whichever you like but I say I’m Siren.”

 

“Can you help Robin?” Wally blurted out. Batman turned an absolutely furious glare on him and he shrunk beneath it.

 

“Well yeah. I’m not going to be allowed and I’m not going to tell you how but I can.” Batman nodded at M’gann and her eyes glowed. Siren winced and shut her eyes.

 

_“Get out of my head Martian Bitch.”_

_“How can you help Robin? TELL ME!”_ M’gann forced the command into Siren’s mind and without her powers it was hard to resist such telepathic power.

 

“FINE OK OK OK!!!” Siren screamed. M’gann exited her mind and Siren’s glare looked like it would melt steel. “I have healing powers ok? I don’t expect you to believe me but I do.” Batman looked like he was considering something before he picked Siren up and gestured for the team to follow him.

 

When they arrived at the Watchtower Batman walked straight to the infirmary and the other league members stayed out of his way. Wally and Artemis exchanged a look. Surely Batman couldn’t seriously be considering…

 

Batman stopped by Robin’s bed and untied her. “If she tries to escape shoot her Artemis. Be ready for anything.” The team nodded and readied themselves. Batman removed the inhibitor collar and Siren laid her hands gently on Robin’s broken body. They could hear her singing a soft song under her breath and soon Robin’s eyes blinked open.

 

“What the heck is going on guys? Who the heck is this?” Wally rushed up to his bed.

 

“Oh thank god she didn’t do anything to you. You’re ok now Rob, I’m so sorry I didn’t catch you.” Wally’s voice wobbled and Dick forced his tired body to sit up and he embraced his boyfriend. Wally buried his face in Dick’s black hair, inhaling his scent of smoke, Alfred’s cookies and his mint shampoo.

 

The entire team jumped when Siren whipped the curtains shut. “Surely you should give them some privacy?” She asked before flashing her teeth at them. Batman snapped her collar back on and knocked her out for the trip back to Mt. Justice. Superboy had to carry her and he noted, at the back of his mind, that she smelt of blood.

 

When Siren woke up she realised she was in a room of some sort. She touched her neck and felt the heavy collar. She poked around the room a little, located the bathroom and nothing else. The entrance was blocked by a wall of blue electricity. Siren touched it and felt a shock go through her. The room had a bathroom and a bed. Nothing else. She noted the little cameras watching her and she smiled and waved sarcastically. Siren knew that she was probably in solitary confinement. Little did they know she was used to this treatment and it didn’t bother her at all.

 

She lay down on the bed and stretched, suppressing her wince as she pulled the cuts on her back. Every trainer she’d ever had taught her that showing weakness meant that the enemy had the upper hand. Siren stared at the ceiling, noting the fact that she was probably in a cave due to the rough irregular walls. She peeked in the bathroom and noticed all the toiletries except the ones she’d actually need soon. She couldn’t help but sigh. No one knew but being trapped made her antsy. Siren started to do her regular workout, sit-ups, stretches, push-ups and squats. It was something to fill the time.

 

When she was finally exhausted she idly wondered if they planned to question her anytime soon. Maybe they wouldn’t feed her and would slowly starve her to death. Siren rolled her eyes at her own ridiculous thoughts. These were the goody-two shoes. In her life, if someone hurt one of her allies they would no longer be breathing.

 

Siren perked up at the sound of a door opening. The archer, Artemis, shoved a plate of food through the force field and turned to leave. Siren gritted her teeth before speaking. “Hey wait a second.”

 

Artemis turned and her lip curled. “What do you want? We’re not going to give it to you but ask away.” Her brown eyes narrowed as Siren bared her teeth at her.

 

“Look I’m not asking one of the others this so just listen OK? I just need some tampons. I _so_ don’t want to be asking you for this but sometimes we got to do what we got to do.”  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow at her and Siren huffed out a breath. “Fine. I’ll get you what you need.” Siren flashed a sharp grin.

 

“Thanks so much sweetie. It means a lot to my cold, dead heart.” Artemis rolled her eyes before walking away, muttering about stupid prisoners. Siren flopped back down on her bed. She could feel the familiar itch of being trapped crawling across her skin but she forced it down. She’d been trained to hide everything and show no weaknesses. Besides if she gave something away she’d be beaten bloody and possibly put on a mission she reviled.

 

Siren couldn’t hold back her bitter laugh. No matter how much she tried to hide her heart, her trainers saw right through her and exploited every weakness and flaw. Siren gave up on trying to plan an escape and dozed off.

 

_The stench of blood was sickening. Thick and cloying it hung in the air and burned if you tried to take a breath. A little girl was sat in a pool of blood. Her white dress was stained crimson and she was sobbing. The woman knelt beside her and brushed hair out of her eyes._

_“Come on sweetheart. Take a deep breath and tell us who did this.” The child let out a shuddering breath and swallowed._

_She turned wide golden brown eyes on the woman and whimpered. “Me. I did this. I killed them. I killed all of them.”_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy arrives on the scene and a memory is relived. Siren holds a grudge and a dream haunts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third chapter. Thank you everyone who's read this story so far and thank you to everyone who's left kudos! It makes me so happy to know that someone likes my writing.

Batman called the entire team into the main room and he pointed to a picture of Siren where she was flipping through the air with red hair flowing out behind her. Her mask was off and she had a pair of golden brown orbs full of laughter. “This was an image of Siren just a few hours before you captured her. This is all the information I have found on her so far. This picture doesn’t match with anything else in my database.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Siren has dark blonde hair with blue eyes so how did she dye her hair and get contacts in so quickly?” Artemis asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

 

Batman nodded. “Exactly. I need to know if you know anything else about her.” The team quickly told Kaldu'r what they had learnt.

 

“Siren cares or feels for the boy who she called “R”, she smelt of blood after she healed Robin, she is nearing her time of the month and she questioned me about CADMUS.  She also must have more powers than what she lets on.”

 

Batman opened his mouth but was interrupted by the zeta-tube going off. “Recognised Red Arrow B06.” Roy walked in and stopped dead as he caught sight of the image displayed.

 

“You know S?” He asked and just after Robin yelled, “YOU KNOW HER?” Roy went white and swallowed hard. “Yeah I met her when I was still Green  Arrow’s partner. She had a few issues with me at first, namely the fact I was a “dirty rotten sneaky do-gooder” but she warmed up eventually and then she kicked me out of her life about a month before I became Red Arrow. I never saw her again. It’s been months since I even heard a whisper of her and I thought she’d died or quit.”

 

Batman faced Roy and his voice was scarily controlled. “Did you know what she did when you were associating with her?” Roy looked away and when he turned back his voice was laced with anger.

 

“Yes I did.” The entire team started to yell at him and Batman was radiating disapproval. “I don’t care what you think of her. She’s not perfect but she’s not evil.” Wally rushed right up into Roy’s personal space and his vibrant green eyes were dark with rage.

 

“SHE TRIED TO _KILL_ ROB! HOW DOES THAT NOT MAKE HER EVIL?” Roy stepped back and glared.  
  
“Can I go see her?” Batman nodded but gestured for the team to follow him and Roy bristled at the implication he couldn’t be trusted but he swallowed it down.

 

When they reached Siren’s room everyone but Roy flinched. Siren had her leotard down to her waist and was trying to clean out an absolutely vicious looking gash that reached from her shoulder to the base of her spine. The edges weren’t jagged and it was still lazily oozing blood which stained the sheets. Scattered around were smaller cuts, a few raised scars and what looked like cigarette burns dotted all over her skin. When she split a couple of recently healed slices open Siren couldn’t hold back her gasp but she continued to try and wash injuries. When she was done she tore off a strip of her sheet and wrapped it around her and then pulled her leotard back on. Roy coughed and she whirled around in shock.

 

“Red?” She gasped. Her voice cracked in the middle and she looked like she was about to cry. Roy smiled at her but she turned away and her entire body radiated anger. “Go away. I don’t want to talk to you and you know exactly why so you can go to hell and burn there for all eternity and maybe get torn apart by wolves.”

 

“So you were friends?” Artemis asked, one eyebrow arched and a slight smirk dancing on her lips. Roy gritted his teeth and looked back at Siren. She was facing the wall with her knees tucked up to her chest. Her long blonde hair was slightly curled but Roy could also see the singed ends, most likely from a recent training exercise. He used to know what was happening in her life but now she was a stranger to him. He had missed her badly when she’d disappeared. They trusted each other with small secrets and long-forgotten dreams. When they were together it was a chance to forget the masks, just for one night, and enjoy someone’s company. They’d never exchanged names and Roy had never removed his mask yet they had banter and openness. Roy never figured out her personality or what drove her to be an assassin. She was dangerous and sharp yet he had seen her soft side a few times before she locked it away. Siren turned to look at him and she flashed him her signature grin, all teeth, no joy.

 

“Aww did I hurt your feeling Speedy? Oh I feel so _awful!_ I hurt my _friend.”_ The word ‘friend’ was spat out like a poison. “Do you want a hug to make it all better?” Roy looked away and the rest of the team exchanged a look.

 

“Siren please! I’m sorry for what I did but you can’t say it’s my fault-“ Roy began but Siren cut her off with a vicious laugh.

 

“I can’t say it’s your fault? Oh but I can sweetie. You see I don’t care about you. I don’t care about your silly little friends or your ridiculous goal to reform me. I _like_ being an assassin slash mercenary, the pay is good and the connections better. I don’t need you or anyone to help or _save_ me. Got it?”

 

Roy looked at her steadily. “What happened to the girl who sat all night at the graveyard with a little boy and girl whose parents had just died? What happened to the girl who spent every night for a month talking to a boy who wanted to end it all? Where is the girl who risked everything for that family in that fire? If there’s even a hint of her left, it’s worth fighting for.” Siren scoffed but Roy just walked away and left her alone with her thoughts.

 

After Roy had spoken to Siren he was questioned by Batman before he decided to stay the night and the rest of the team also chose to camp out at the cave for once. Batman left with a reminder to keep an eye on Siren before leaving them with Red Tornado who retired to his room. Wally and Dick took over the main sofa in front of the TV and Dick curled up into Wally as they watched a film together. Kaldu'r was sparring with Conner and Roy while M'gann and Artemis watched the film with Wally and Dick. Eventually the other boys joined the rest of the group in watching the film and after a while people started to drift off to their rooms.

 

To nobody’s surprise Wally raced to get his pyjamas before arriving in front of Dick’s room and slipping in. Everyone knew that they shared a bed whenever possible and M'gann thought it was cute but there was a silent agreement not to tell Batman because Wally feared for his life if Bats ever discovered their little secret. Roy sighed as he got ready for bed. He couldn’t believe he had actually seen Siren today. He’d never expected to ever hear her name again let along find out she’d tried to kill one of his friends. She’d changed so much in the past months, her shell was harder and there was more anger in her. She’d been bitter when he’d first met her but today was the first time he’d ever heard so much venom in her voice. Anger, fury, rage were common emotions he’d experienced but hardly ever directed at him and she’d never shoved him away so violently. Roy remembered the first time Siren had revealed she had a heart. It had been a warm summer’s night and they had decided to take a walk, soon noticing a graveyard.

 

_Siren laughed at Roy’s stupefied expression after she’d stolen a bite of his pretzel. He looked so shocked and she held out her ice-cream as a peace offering. He accepted it grudgingly but she could see he wasn’t really mad. It was warm with a light breeze rustling the leaves and Siren was the most relaxed she had been for weeks. Training had been taken up a notch and everyone was pushing her harder and harder without any concern for the toll it could be taking on her body. She was nine, Roy was thirteen and he was like a big brother to her but she knew that if anyone ever found out that she was associating with a hero, he’d be tortured and she’d be forced to watch. Roy prodded her side and she barely held back her wince as he aggravated her already broken ribs but she forced a smile as he looked at her._

_“What’s up S? You’re distracted today.” She just grinned at him and finished off her ice-cream before stealing the rest of his pretzel. Roy yelped in shocked before chasing after his friend as she laughed. “No fair! Give it back!” Siren laughed harder as she forced herself to run faster with Roy on her heels._

_“You want it Speedy? You gotta catch me first!” Roy fought the grin nudging at his lips as he grabbed Siren’s arm and pulled her towards him. He smirked at her and grabbed his pretzel back._

_“Thanks S.” He licked his lips, smiling as Siren pouted at him. Her short brown hair fluttered in the wind as she stuck her tongue out at Roy. He just laughed at her, he couldn’t help it, and she looked so cute._

_“I can’t believe you caught me. I was faster than you last week.” Siren complained as they continued to walk along side by side. “How did you get so fast?”_

_Roy shrugged. “I had motivation. After all you kept stealing my snacks. Don’t you have endurance and speed training where you live?” Siren stiffened for a second but Roy noticed and opened his mouth to ask her when she suddenly stopped._

_In the Star City graveyard two children, around the age of six, were sitting by a grave crying. Before Roy realised what had happened, Siren had gone to kneel next to them. She removed her mask and for the first time Roy saw the colour of her eyes. The children sniffled weakly and he saw emotions flicker across her face from sorrow to empathy._

_“Hey what’s wrong?” They looked up and the girl wiped her eyes roughly._

_“Mom and dad just died but we can’t leave them here because it’s scary. Now we’re scared and cold but mom and dad aren’t coming to save us anymore.” The girl broke down again and her brother shuffled closer._

_“Do you know where you’re staying tonight?” The boy shook his head before swallowing._

_“We ran off and now we don’t know where to go so we can get back to the orphanage. We don’t wanna go back there again any way. I want to go to back to Gotham with my sister to live with dad’s brother but they say Gotham’s no place for kids and we’re going to Metropolis. We asked to visit mom and dad one more time but they said no.” Roy watched as Siren’s entire face softened and she shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it around the children._

_“I’ll sit with you. We can wait here with your mom and dad till the sun comes up.” Both children stared with wide eyes at her. Roy went up and sat down with them as well and listened to Siren telling jokes, stories and making the children giggle. Roy smiled at her animated story telling and when the sun came up she replaced her mask. She found the police looking for the children and they sniffled at the thought of her leaving but she smiled at them gently and coaxed them into leaving with the police. They waved good-bye to her as the car drove away._

_Siren yawned and Roy tapped her shoulder. “Why’d you sit with them for so long? I’m sure you could’ve just handed them to the police to get home.” Siren sighed._

_“Because the orphanage wasn’t a home for them. I just wanted to help them and make them smile, even if it was just for a little while.” Roy studied Siren carefully but her mask obscured her emotions. “I have to go. I’ve late for training already and I bet your mentor is going to be mad.” Roy yelped and bolted and although he was grounded for a month he knew he’d seen a rare caring side of Siren. He’d seen Siren tease, laugh, scream and yell but he’d never seen her so gentle and loving._

Siren’s scream of pure terror yanked Roy out of his dream of the past. He slammed open his door and bolted for Siren’s room. The rest of the team were running as well. They reached her room and she was writhing on her bed. Siren’s eyes were screwed shut and a nearly continuous scream was being emitted from her throat. Small whimpers and nearly silent pleas for mercy could be heard. Roy started to yell for Siren to wake up but she seemed to be trapped in her dream. Suddenly a sharp wail came out of her throat and Siren jolted awake. She took a single shuddering breath before breaking down into tears. Her blue eyes were watery and her mask had been confiscated so when she tried to reach for it she grasped empty air. She turned to face her witnesses and snarled through her tears.

 

“Go away! I don’t want anyone here so just GET OUT!” Roy tried to speak but she cut him off. “I DON’T NEED YOU TO COMFORT ME SO GO TO HELL!” They all started to leave but could hear Siren begin to sob again. She wasn't immune to emotion after all they thought.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who Siren really is and how she met Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's checked out this story and left kudos. It warms my cold dead heart and motivates me to write more so thank you for the kudos and bookmarks.

The next day everyone was quiet. Siren had sounded absolutely terrified last night and Roy was more shaken than everyone else because he’d never heard Siren cry or seen her so afraid. Even when she was frightened she buried it deep and refused to let it see the light of day. They ate the pancakes M'gann made in silence before Robin took a plate down to Siren. She was sat on her bed but there was something off about her. Her shoulders were slumped with her head bowed. Siren looked defeated, almost as if last night had sucked all the life out of her.

 

 

“Hey you look so unasterous. What’s wrong?” Siren turned to stare at him.

 

“What the heck does ‘asterous’ even mean? Also why would you care? I tried to kill you.” Siren just looked tired and there was no bite to her words, just weariness.

 

“Asterous is like the opposite of disastrous. Isn’t that cool?” Robin grinned at her in triumph as a tired smile pulled at the corners of Siren’s lips.

 

“Have you ever been responsible for someone you know getting hurt?” Siren swallowed hard and released a sharp breath. “Have you ever known that you did one thing and now you caused them to be in pain? Do you know what that feels like?” Robin cocked his head to the side.

 

“No I don’t. I’ve seen my friends injured but I’ve never been able to stop it.” Siren fought back a sob.

 

“You know you’re so lucky right? You have people who care for you, a boyfriend who’d die for you. A mentor who actually cares if you end up dead, no one I know has something like that. I can’t remember the last time someone cared about what happened to me. Thanks for the food.” Siren stood and left Robin standing there, thinking over what she said. He went back to the kitchen only for Wally to grab him and drag him into the main room of the cave. Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow were standing in front of the main screen with a USB.

 

“These photographs were delivered to a league member with the instruction to give it to Batman this morning. We’ve examined it carefully and it seems to be clean so we’d like you to see what’s on it.” Batman plugged in the USB and Roy choked. The images were of Siren being tortured. She was whipped, burned, half-drowned and sliced open.   
  
“Bring her up. We need to ask her about this.” Roy nodded and ran to get her. Siren glared at him until she saw the photos which caused her to freeze in place. Everyone saw her eyes fill with tears but she didn’t let them fall. All her breath had been exhaled in a sharp gust.

 

“Where the hell did you get these?!” She yelled, blue eyes blazing with fury and fear. “Who the hell gave them to you?” WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE?” Wally rolled his eyes at her.

 

“What you think we’re not going to respect you because of this? Chill it’s not like we respected you anyway.” Siren turned her fury on him.

 

“I don’t give a fuck if you respect me. What I want to know is how you got these images!” Wally shrugged.

 

“Someone gave them to a league member. The league member gave them to Batman and them we were shown them. What’s the big deal? You were tortured and now we have pictures. Is this some sort of message for us?” Siren shook her head.

 

“Not a message for you. A message for me. You wouldn’t get it. You weren’t raised in the academy.” She swallowed. “You have to let me go! Please! Their lives depend on it! I have to go!” Artemis scoffed.

 

“You tried to kill Robin and you’ve probably caused other people to die. Why would we let you leave?” Siren looked desperate.

 

“I’ll trade you something! Anything if you let me leave with full access to my powers and my mask back.”

 

“If you are that desperate for us to let you go you’ll tell us your real name. You will tell us everything: your name, your backstory and why you are so desperate to leave all because of some pictures.” Siren opened her mouth to argue but a glance at the photos changed her mind.

 

“Fine. Pull up a chair and grab some snacks. This is going to take a while. First you’re going to have to remove this collar.” Black Canary raised an eyebrow. “Oh please I’d never get anywhere if you all tried to stop me.” Batman removed her collar and Siren took a deep breath before her form rippled and changed in front of them. Her golden blonde hair darkened until it was a shade of pure black, her skin was a tanned bronze but her eyes were what caught your attention. They were a shade of gorgeous light green with flecks of gold. She flashed everyone a grin before sitting down on a chair Wally had gone to get.

 

“Hello everybody it’s lovely to meet you. My name is Evatalia Underwood. My mother and father made my name by mashing Eva and Talia together. I grew up in Gotham and both my parents worked at the hospital. I went to work with them one day after a day where a man’s wife died in a risky surgery. I was playing in my mother’s office when I heard screaming. My father ran in and hid me under her desk and told me not to come out no matter what I heard. I obeyed him. I didn’t come out until the police came to get me. They told me that both my parents had been shot dead by the woman’s bitter husband. I was six years old. I was sent to stay with my uncle and he sold my body to whoever could afford it.” Siren swallowed hard, a shaky breath escaping her.

 

“When my healing powers came in at seven I knew if I set the building on fire I’d survive so that’s what I did. Only my uncle burned alive that day but I got on the CADMUS radar. They took me to their compound until I was sold off to my current boss. Then they experimented on me with a serum that was supposed to give me any power I desired. It didn’t work quite the way it was supposed to. I started to develop powers to adapt to situations. I always had a good singing voice so when I was desperate for the scientists to leave me alone I screamed for them to drop dead. They obeyed my command and that was the day they figured out what I had become. After that they set me on fire, used telepathy to torture me, and tried to poison me, whatever would force my body to develop a new ability. Then they decided I still had spirit so in between the experiments and modifications they beat me. I was trained in combat as well and soon I was ready for the field. Now you know why I'm so powerful.” Siren laughed bitterly. “I have to go because those pictures are a warning. They mean that R and T are in danger. Now I want my mask.” Siren’s form rippled again before she was back to her original form. Wally returned her mask and she smirked before walking into a shadow and disappearing.

 

Everyone sat there in quiet shock. “No wonder she’s so angry.” M'gann said, breaking the silence that had descended as Siren told her story. Batman stood and typed something into the computer. Soon an article appeared on screen detailing the day Siren’s parents died. Roy furrowed his brow.

 

“It said the man, Tom Slate, walked free due to insufficient evidence. How are five dead bodies insufficient evidence?” Robin scoffed.

 

“I bet he paid off one of the police; wait hey let me see something.” Robin’s fingers flew across the keyboard until he pulled up what he was looking for. “He died under mysterious circumstances around five years ago. Apparently he was found in his bedroom surrounded in blood but he didn’t have a mark on him. No one could explain it. It’s said the policeman he paid off had his throat slit and there were notes left at each murder. They said ‘Are you sorry for what you did?’” Wally huffed out a sharp breath.

 

“And this is the girl we just let walk free? She’s done all this horrible stuff and-“Dick cut Wally off mid-sentence.

 

“I’m finding all sorts of reports of rapists, drug dealers and murders turning up at police stations with enough evidence to get them put away for life. If they walk free due to a bribe, they’re found outside the station again torn apart or left swinging off the building. Every time it’s covered up quickly but it happens.” Wally blinked.

 

“She’s a murderer. I don’t care if the people she kills aren’t good, she shouldn’t take the law into her own hands.” Wally replied. Dick shrugged and looked away.

 

“You’re right. How could you be friends with her Roy? How did you even meet her?” Dick asked. Green Arrow turned to look at Roy firmly.

 

“That is what I’d like to know Roy.” Roy heaved a sigh. Everyone was looking at him and he didn’t know how to explain it.

 

“Fine. I met Siren when I was twelve. It was a while after I was rescued. I went on patrol on my own and I heard screams and yells from an alley. There was a kid in the alley who had a knife to a man’s throat and a woman was running away. The kid hissed something in the man’s ear and then he bolted. I jumped down to talk to her but she ran off. She was fast, leaping and swinging, but I managed to keep up. I misjudged a distance though and ended up with a huge gash all the way up my leg. She stopped and offered me a bandage. She still didn’t stick around but I kept seeing her in the shadows. Even when I wasn’t patrolling on my own I saw her. Finally I caught her and instead of anger I got a smirk and ‘Damn you’re slow.’ After that we started talking and I guess that’s how I met her.” Roy shrugged as Green Arrow stared at him.

 

“Is that why you used to look into the shadows? You always checked the shadows before you did anything. Was it because of her?” Roy glanced at his former mentor.

 

“Of course. I didn’t want to accidently bring a building down on her head.” Green Arrow spluttered at him.

 

“You broke your ankle because you were checking the shadows once!” Roy looked away.

 

“I wanted to protect her. If I couldn’t talk her out of being an assassin I could at least be looking out for her.” He replied, scowling at the floor. The rest of the team wondered how much history the two had with one another. Roy had hidden Siren’s existence from them for so long yet he cared for her and they didn’t understand.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into the academy and what Siren experiences at her home. We get a closer look at her friends and they have a mission to complete.

Siren took a deep breath trying to master her trembling limbs. She hated this place with every fibre in her being. It didn’t look like much, a tall skyscraper in Gotham but not even close to the height of the Wayne Industries tower. Underneath however was a network of labs, bedrooms, training rooms and interrogation chambers. Every assassin from this place was supposed to come out hardened with no heart to speak of and a soul as cold as ice. Siren and her friends clung to their humanity. They were the very few that had not been born and raised in the academy. Their trainers had beaten them, tortured them and experimented on them yet they still cared. They only killed those they thought deserved it. To the principal’s annoyance they were more like anti-heroes then assassins.

 

Siren entered the building and took the stairs down into the old catacombs. She weaved her way through the other students/assassins until she reached the torture chambers. When she heard a scream Siren bolted for the door and burst in. Her trainer immediately grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the sight before her. Talon and Rampage were strapped down and being lashed with whips. Siren swallowed hard at the sight of their backs, covered in blood and skin hanging in ragged strips. She recognised the wielders of the whips, Eke and Frost.  She glowered at them and they would be getting an ass-kicking in the next training exercise.

 

“Look at them Siren. You did this to them. If you hadn’t got caught they wouldn’t be here. If you just obeyed orders you wouldn’t have to deal with this. What are you going to do next time we give you orders?” He hissed in her ear. Siren trembled in anger but she had no choice.

 

“Obedience is key. We do not question. We listen and obey. I will obey my masters and serve the Black Hand.” She recited blandly.

 

“Good girl.” He smirked. Eke and Frost stopped their lashes and Siren bolted to her friends. She levitated them carefully to the room they shared with each other. They were laid face down on the bed and Siren held down her nausea at the absolute mess their backs were in. They were holding in their groans and complaints but Siren could sense their pain and agony. She carefully laid her hands on their backs and sparks flew. After an hour they had most of their skin back and Siren bandaged up what she couldn’t heal. They all then curled up together on the bed and Siren sniffed.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She couldn’t meet her friend’s eyes but Talon just ran his hand through her hair as Rampage replied.

 

“Don’t sweat it Ess. We know you didn’t mean to and you came back. That’s what matters.” Siren smiled weakly and the two boys slowly fell into their own dreams. Siren couldn’t sleep. Everything was whirring around in her head and the lengths the academy went through to stop them from developing attachments may make the more soft-hearted members of that ridiculous team feel sorry for them. She remembers how Goldilocks had met a kitten and fell in love with the small fuzzy creature. She had been flogged publically, causing her to resent the small creature and snap the poor thing’s neck at the next chance she had. Friendships weren’t encouraged but allies were. All the Black Hand trainers taught their assassins that an alliance was a temporary thing. Nothing good lasted long in the Black Hand; especially not feelings of trust and loyalty. Assassins were taught to not feel anything. Siren drifted off but her last thought was her wondering why she even stayed here but deep down she knew why. She’d never be able to leave Talon and Rampage. They were her friends.

 

The next day they were summoned to Silver’s office. He was a huge muscled meta who could shoot lasers from his eyes like Superman. He grinned at them, showing off his teeth which had been sharpened into fangs. Whenever he went out on an assassination he would rip out his victim’s throat and let them bleed out slowly. His two bodyguards were standing behind his chair with their hands on their guns. Silver ran an entire academy of metas who he trained to be deadly, heartless assassins. He had to watch his back at all time but no one had tried anything since he slowly skinned his last second in command for reassigning someone without his permission.

 

“Hello Siren. It’s nice to see you again, quite lovely. I have a mission for you and your little pets.” Talon and Rampage stiffened at the implication but Siren’s warning squeeze and Silver’s smug look caused them to hold their tongues. Siren gave a curt nod so Silver continued. “It’s not an assassination, just go to that opening of the new Egyptian wing at the museum and steal a few trinkets for me.” Siren turned away but Silver knew she’d do it or they’d all pay the price.

 

Siren groaned as she shuffled through the gigantic wardrobe in their room. Talon and Rampage had their tuxedos all ready and were busy trying to overtake each over on the new driving game. She snarled in frustration and pulled off her mask before running her hands through her hair in frustration. Talon cursed as Rampage crashed into him, sending him off a cliff and sailed over the finish line. Siren glared at both boys and they sheepishly switched off the TV before walking up to her. Talon smiled at her but she sighed in annoyance.

 

“Damn I wish I was a boy. You two go put in your contacts and deal with your hair. I’m Are's younger sister and Tee is my boyfriend. My name is Diana Hallow, Are is Francis Hallow and Tee is Ryan Goma. We grew up in France before we moved to Gotham. Got it?” Both boys nodded and left to go to the bathroom. Siren glowered at the contents of her wardrobe and when the boys came back she was shifting rapidly in front of the built-in mirror. Are laid a hand on Siren’s bare shoulder causing her to jerk round. He raised an eyebrow with making Siren take in his raven hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She shifted to match his features enough that they looked like siblings but not twins. Siren turned back to her wardrobe and finally decided on a creamy white dress with lace sleeves. Rampage helped her with her hair, arranging it in a simple and practical bun in case they had to fight. The dress fell to her ankles and she paired it with elegant pearls with white heels that had a wickedly sharp points. Talon narrowed his eyes after Siren finished getting dressed.

 

“I’m not saying I know what girls should wear but I know what assassins should wear and it is _so_ not a dress you can't move properly in nor can you run in those shoes. Also where the hell are you going to keep your knives? You love using knives for some reason and I know Are and I are tasked with carrying but you’re going with that?” Siren raised an eyebrow as she continued to walk confidently to the exit. Are shook his head but Siren hiked up her skirt carefully and showed off the holsters that held her beloved knives. Tee blinked but Silver cut him off.

  
“Now remember what the real objectives here are. I want some trinkets brought back home. Don’t get too caught up in your little fantasy.” Tee clenched his teeth with his fists clenched. Silver’s bodyguards tensed in anticipation of a fight but Talon simply growled and turned away. “Oh and Siren darling you might want to think about a muzzle for your overly aggressive pet.” Before an actual fight broke out, Siren and Rampage managed to usher Talon away from Silver before he tried to rip out Silver’s throat. He snarled at both Rampage and Siren as they drove off to the Gotham museum for the opening.

 

“You should’ve have left me to kill that piece of human trash Are.” He scowled at the fine carpeting of the car. Siren exchanged a glance with Rampage but spoke to Talon.

 

“Ryan. Remember? I’m Diana, Are is Francis and you’re Ryan.” Talon rolled his eyes but Siren knew it had sunk in, Talon wasn’t a fool and he’d never blow their cover just because he was mad at Silver. Nearly everyone at the academy had a grudge against Silver at one point unless they were one of his personal pets.

 

They arrived at the museum so all thoughts had to be on working the crowd, distracting the security and bringing back the ‘trinkets’ that Silver wanted. Luckily they could just grab whatever they wanted instead of having to search for a specific item. They entered the main hall where the crème de la crème of Gotham were gathered, cooing and admiring the less valuable pieces of the collection that were on display. Are immediately went to charm the high society of Gotham, Tee was far too abrasive for such a social role so Siren was going to be distracting the guards while he picked out the smallest or most easily accessible pieces of the collection. They neared the hall, looking like lovers, quietly discussing what they were going to do. The second Siren caught sight of the guard she let out a nearly silent curse and slipped into Talon’s mind.

 

 _“This isn’t going to work. They chose to invest in the baby Justice League and the archer will recognise me._ ” Talon sighed as he stopped and gathered her in his arms.

 

“ _We can’t go back empty-handed, Silver will tear us apart. You have to try.”_ Siren smiled sweetly and nodded while fluttering her eyelashes. They got closer to they got closer to the hall and Red Arrow stopped them in their tracks.

 

“This part of the museum is off limits to anyone who isn’t an employee at the museum.” The rest of his team, consisting of Aqualad and Artemis, nodded and Siren arranged her features into an expression of disappointed sorrow.

 

“We can’t even have a tiny peek? Aww and I so wanted to see.” Artemis rolled her eyes at the ridiculous girl in front of her. Talon wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently. He opened his mouth to speak but an explosion cut off whatever he was about to say. Siren screamed and collapsed into Talon’s ready arms while the heroes ran to the main room to see what was going on. Siren opened her eyes as Talon threw her costume at her face. She grinned before yanking on the leotard with leggings and her mask. Talon rolled his eyes at her excitement but she just shrugged. “Come on let’s go and see what we can beat up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to everyone whose been reading this story and actually sticking with it despite my random updates. All you guys who left kudos THANK YOU!!!! It really warms my heart to know there are actually people who are reading this thing to the end, well the end where I left it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter. Continuing on from the previous chapter. A little shorter than a few of my others but hey what can you do? OK thank you for the kudos and comments they really brighten my day. It's nice to know that people like it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'll try to get the next one up before or on the 3rd but no promises.

Talon and Siren ran out into the main hall where the guests were fleeing in panic. There was a smoking hole in the wall and they could clearly see members of the Black Hand fighting the three heroes. Rampage ran up to them, his hair a mess, a gash steadily bleeding on his cheek. Siren healed it quickly but when she was done Rampage gripped her wrist heart hard and took a deep breath.

 

“They aren’t here for the treasures; Silver wants to get rid of us. This entire mission was a giant set-up.” Talon snarled and they all turned to face the fighting.

 

“If they want to take us down, they’ll have to expect a fight.” Talon growled. His friends nodded and they dove into the fighting. Somehow Siren found herself fighting next to Red Arrow. He glanced at the insignia on her arm that matched the ones on the black clothed assassins.

 

“Friends of yours Siren?” She glowered at him as she slit someone’s throat. Roy stared at her and opened his mouth to protest but she sneered and cut him off.

 

“Not in the mood to listen to your lectures today Speedy. Oh and I have two friends in this world and they aren’t these morons.” Red Arrow rolled his eyes but he watched as Siren slammed the sharp heel of her shoe into one of the assassin’s feet causing him to scream in pain before she plunged a knife into his thigh, crippling him for the rest of the fight. The rest of her friends were fighting as well, somehow they’d teamed up with the other members of their team. Talon was fighting with Kaldu’r, directing his enemies into Kaldur’s line of fire and Rampage was helping anchor down assassins so Artemis could stun them with her arrows.

 

All of a sudden Siren darted away from Roy’s side. He turned and saw her bolting after assassin who was wearing a cloak of blood red. Soon the battle was over but Roy glanced at the others who were tying up the knocked out bodies so he ran off after Siren. He heard a voice in the hallway close to the new exhibit which sounded like Sirens’ so he followed it until he was right by the voices. He paused, leaning around carefully and seeing Siren pinned down underneath a girl with flaming red hair. Her mask was lying shattered on the floor, a comm next to it, crushed. A wickedly sharp knife was held to Siren’s exposed throat but what made Roy gasp was the look of fear in Siren’s eyes. No matter who had her at their mercy she’d never look afraid, arrogant yes, unconcerned definitely but fear looked wrong. Suddenly Siren started speaking.

 

“Don’t do this Element. Silver will turn on you too, he turns on us all, and then you’ll be in the same position as me.” Element rolled her eyes before Roy watched her begin to drain energy from Siren. That was it; Roy drew an arrow quickly, jumping out form his hiding place before aiming his arrow at the other girl. Instead of anger an absolutely wicked smirk graced her lips before twin bolts of fire shot towards Roy and burned his arms badly. He dropped to his knees with a yell of agony, missing the exchange between the two girls.

 

“You care about this guy. Let’s see if you can save him.” Were her last words to Siren before she burst into living flames and set the entire building on fire. Siren stood shakily, knowing she didn’t have the energy to get them both out in time. Finally she made her decision. She grabbed Roy and carefully got him onto the roof, desperately reaching out for Talon’s mind.

 

 _“I need you to catch someone. Don’t drop him.”_ Talon rolled his eyes mentally but he agreed. Siren made it to the roof, her entire body shaking with effort to support Roy’s dead weight. Element had taken nearly all of her energy in hopes both her and Roy would die in the fire. She dragged Roy to the edge before warning Talon.

 

 _“Get ready. One two three, CATCH!”_ She hauled Roy’s body over the edge, sighing in relief when Talon carefully used his powers to bring him safely to the ground. When she saw Roy safe Siren got ready to jump as well but before she could the roof caved in. She screamed in terror as she fell and hit the floor with a crunch. She watched weakly as the rest of the roof fell on top of her, filling her lungs with dust, blinding her and trapping her. _“I’m sorry Tee. Remember to tell Are that I’m sorry.”_ Was her final desperate thought before she lost consciousness.  

 

“SIREN!” Talon screamed in pure anguish as their connection cut out suddenly. He sank slowly to his knees with Rampage next to him, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Artemis turned to look at the burning building then at the devastated boys and her dark grey eyes widened.

 

“She’s still in there?!” She yelled at Talon but he didn’t answer, Talon was focusing on sucking all the oxygen out of the air. Rampage turned to face her.

 

“Yeah she is. The roof caved in and she’s not responding.” When the flames finally spluttered out they both ran forward and started to tear through the rubble, cutting their hands but they barely noticed, their hearts beating rapidly in fear. Rampage noticed a hand sticking up through the rubble causing him to scramble over to it, pressing his fingers against it, checking for a pulse. Talon ran over but the rock was too heavy for them to lift alone, no matter how hard they tried. Rampage punched the rock in pure frustration causing his hand to make a nasty crunching sound but doing nothing else. Talon glanced around; noting the baby Justice League had scarpered, taking the prisoners as well. He clenched his teeth but soon the female archer turned up again; bringing with her the Superman clone and the mini speedster.

 

“We owe her Red Arrow’s life.” Artemis said shortly when Talon cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at her. Superboy grunted as he lifted the huge piece of rubble off Siren. Both boys were by her side in seconds but it was too late. Siren’s form had shifted back to her original body which was terrifying enough by itself but her light green eyes, so full of life, were dull and glassy. They knew it was over. She wasn’t breathing and her heartbeat had stopped. Her ribcage had been crushed by the falling rocks but it was the dust in her lungs that caused her to black out which meant she had no way of shielding herself from the falling debris.

 

The boys threw their masks at the heroes before breaking down. The team looked uncomfortably at the broken-hearted males. The half-moon shone down, illuminating the scene. Two boys crying their hearts out with no one to comfort them except each other. Talon turned to look at the heroes with his eyes full of hate.

 

“SHE DIED PROTECTING ONE OF YOUR TEAMATES! SHE _DIED_!! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Talon threw himself at Artemis before holding a knife to her throat. Wally made a noise of protest but paused when Talon turned blazing brown eyes on him. “Step any closer and I’ll slit her throat so you can watch her bleed out.” Superboy looked ready for a fight but Rampage intervened.

 

“Don’t do this Tee. It’s not what Ess would have wanted. We have to get her out of here anyway.” Talon closed his eyes, allowing a few more tears to escape, before taking a deep breath and releasing Artemis. Wally took her arm so he could pull her out of arms reach of the two boys. He may not always be serious but he could see how tense both boys were and just how ready even the calmer boy was to tear someone apart. Just before they disappeared into the night with the body, Talon turned to face Artemis again.

 

“Remember to tell the male archer what she did for him.” Artemis scoffed.

 

“You mean getting his arms burned up?” Talon shrugged.

 

“She was a friend of his once. She died saving him. I think he deserves to know.” They were almost out of sight when Artemis called out to him again.

 

“Deserves to know or deserves to suffer?” Talon smirked bitterly.

 

“There’s no difference between them with this kind of news.” These were his final words before they disappeared into the night; leaving the young heroes standing by the still smoking piles of rubble, think over the words of the grief-stricken boy.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Siren's death. How the boys cope and what they plan to do for a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. Makes me smile and really want to write more. AND I managed to get the chapter done before the deadline I set. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter and it's a teensy bit longer than the last one so here it is, chapter seven.

Talon and Rampage managed to take Siren’s body back to the small apartment they had bought a long time ago. It was a sanctuary from the Black Hand rules but it had required a lot of work and money to keep it in good condition. Siren had helped paint the entire thing then started to hide things in the place to stop Silver getting his hands on them. She had hidden a small wooden chest in a hole beneath the large bed. Before she had died Siren had told them that the key was hidden behind the toilet. When she was still alive she had told them that if she died they should open the box because there were a few loose ends to tie up. Although it hurt their hearts they were going to honour her wishes. Talon gently laid Siren’s cold body on the bed as Rampage collected the two objects. Rampage took a deep breath as he turned the key. To both boys surprise it didn’t contain money or some kind of precious, sentimental object but it did contain letters. Lots and lots of letters addressed to different people, one was meant for Red Arrow and a lot were for random people that Siren had met on her midnight runs.

 

“I didn’t know she knew so many people. I can’t believe she wrote one for that idiotic hero.” Talon muttered under his breath. Rampage shrugged as he handed Talon a letter, taking his own at the same time.

 

“She wanted to tie off her loose ends. Just read yours and then we can deliver the rest of the letters to those she knew.” Talon opened his letter slowly, shakily reading the last words he would ever hear from his friend. When he finished he couldn’t help but let out a muffled sob. She had been his closest confidante next to Rampage but now she was gone. To make it worse, she had died protecting a hero who would go on living his life with no thought to the pain he had caused. Talon went and tugged Rampage close to his side, letting his friend cry quietly on his shoulder. Siren had been a rock to them, she was the first at the academy, the first to go out in the field, the first to be beaten bloody but she always came back. She always came back for them. She had so many opportunities to disappear, they all had but they stuck together. Now she was gone but they couldn’t give up. They had to disappear, get away from Silver and his sick, twisted games. Rampage took a shuddering breath before looking Talon in the eyes.

 

“She wants the hero boy at her funeral. She gave me a list of addresses and places to invite the people to her funeral.” Talon snarled, his fists clenching.

 

“I don’t want that _hero_ at Siren’s funeral. He doesn’t deserve to be there. He didn’t deserve to know her.” Talon’s eyes were his own again, strange red orbs that were blazing with anger. “He hurt her again and again but she still cared. He doesn’t belong at her funeral.”

 

Rampage swallowed hard. He knew why Siren had asked her to tell Talon about her decision. Tee didn’t want to let the hero attend his friend’s funeral and he agreed but it wasn’t about what they wanted, it was about Siren and Siren wanted him there. Rampage turned Talon’s head to meet his own deep blue eyes. “I don’t want him there either. I agree with you,” Talon opened his mouth to speak but Are laid a finger on his lips, “but it’s not about what I want or what you want. It’s about what Siren wants. And if Siren wants the hero at her funeral we will have the hero at her funeral.” Talon clenched his teeth but he knew Are was right. He took a deep breath and met his friend’s dark blue eyes.

 

“You’re right. Siren wants him there, we’ll get him there. Let’s start arranging it.” Rampage let a sad smile grace his lips before nodding. It was time to sort out what would be the most painful day of their lives.

 

Roy was lying in the infirmary with his arms bandaged up to his shoulders. His arms had a mixture of second degree and first degree burns. He had been lucky and most of the burns had been first degree but they were taking no chances. He was an archer and he needed his arms in top condition as quickly as possible. To his surprise, the team was visiting him again. Artemis looked uncomfortable and both Dick and Wally didn’t look at all happy. M’gann smiled brightly at him but Roy could see the strain. Something was going on and it wasn’t good. He opened his mouth to ask but Artemis handed him a envelope. Roy tore it open, allowing two letters to flutter out. He picked up one and recognised Siren’s handwriting.

 

 **“Hello Speedy. If you are reading this it means I’m dead. You are probably wondering why I’d write a letter if this was the case. I need to clear my soul I guess. Get some stuff I never told you out in the open. You are important to me, very important. I am so glad I met you. I think of you as a kind of big brother, I am going to miss you Roy. Yeah I found out your name, sorry. Fair is fair though. I’m Evatalia. Crazy name right? Anyway, part of the reason I’m writing is because you are invited to my funeral. Stupid word isn’t it? FUNeral. I mean what’s fun about it? Tee will probably be pissed I invited you but come if you can. Please? It’ll mean a lot. Well I guess that’s all. Thank you for being my brother. Love, Evatalia/Siren”** Roy closed his eyes in pain but read the next letter. It was simple and to the point.

 

 **“** **Archer. I’m not happy that you’re coming to Siren’s funeral. I wish you didn’t have to. But you do and that’s that. Come in uniform but unarmed. If you bring a hero friend you shall be unarmed. Siren’s funeral won’t be tainted by petty fights. It will be held this Saturday in the Gotham city graveyard at 1:30 PM. Don’t miss it. Talon.”** Roy looked at his friends. “I’m going to Siren’s funeral on Saturday.” Artemis opened her mouth to say something but Roy shook his head. “I’m going. Siren was important to me and I won’t let her down. If you want one of you can come but we’ll be going unarmed.” Everyone started to talk about how this could be a trap but Roy wouldn’t listen. Siren had been precious to him. Kaldur had told him how she had died saving him. He would not ignore her final wish. It was the least he could do.

 

Both Talon and Rampage were exhausted. They had spent from Thursday to Friday night tracking down all of Siren’s friends, allies and acquaintances. The most surprising were two kids aged eleven from Metropolis. They had apparently met five years ago when Siren had been nine. When they found out she was dead the girl buried her head in her brother’s chest and they comforted each other. They promised that nothing would stop them from attending the funeral. Siren had met all sorts of people from all kinds of social statuses yet nearly all had sworn they would make the funeral.

 

Rampage flopped onto the bed; Siren’s body had been taken to the morgue on the Thursday and everything was in place for the funeral tomorrow. Talon was pacing back and forth, muttering words in French under his breath, Rampage sighed quietly to himself. Talon and Siren had met first so they had been so close from the start. Talon told her everything, or at least he did, her death had hit him hard. Rampage couldn’t take the pacing and stood up, grabbing Talon’s hand and pulling him onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

 

“It’s time to talk. I don’t care if you cry, scream, curse or break down. You are going to let your feelings out _now.”_ Talon tensed in Rampage’s loose grip but suddenly all the fight drained out of him and he twisted round to look his friend in the eye.

 

“I feel like I hate her. She just decided that the hero was worth it but we weren’t. She always came back for us but all of a sudden he was her top priority. I thought we were important to her but she didn’t seem to care that night. She just took matters into her own hands and we’ve lost our friend. I want her back. I want to see her soar through the sky again, laughing. I know her real name is Evatalia but she will always be Siren to me. Beautiful, deadly, loyal and powerful. The name suits her, deadly but gorgeous. Damnit I miss her. She’s never coming back and I don’t know if I can accept that.” Talon’s fiery eyes were dulled with sorrow and it scared Rampage so he decided that no matter what it took, he’d rekindle that spark.

 

“Remember that time when we snuck out for ice-cream? You wanted vanilla but Siren called you plain and unoringinal and all of a sudden you ended up with a cotton candy bubblegum choc chip surprise?” Talon barked out a laugh.

 

“Yeah. That thing was disgusting and I swear it put me off taking Siren’s advice for months. How about that time when we had just me you and she jumped off the Wayne Industries’ building causing you to shriek like a little girl?” Rampage punched Talon’s arm gently.

 

“That was so not fair. I was brand new so I thought I’d get skinned alive.” Talon just laughed at the memory. Rampage smiled, it was good that Talon was laughing. The boys stayed up late that night; continuing to swap their favourite memories with Siren or just in general. When they finally drifted off to sleep, they fell asleep feeling better and more at peace. The memory swapping had been a better way for the boys to cope with Siren’s death and helped them to remember the good about their time with Siren instead of focusing on how she was now gone. Both boys felt better for it and also felt like it had brought them closer together. It was important to both boys that they stayed friends because the other was their final link to the girl who had brightened up their lives with her laughter and neither of them wanted to lose that.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up loose ends and witnessing Siren's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So final chapter. I actually cannot believe that the quick story of around 1000 words turned into this 14,000 worded story. Thank you to everyone who read, commented and left kudos on this story. I'm so happy that some of you have stuck through to the very end. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed it too. So here it is, the final chapter of Sirens and secrets. I hope you like it.

 

Saturday morning came bright and sunny. Talon glared at the clear blue sky while Are got dressed also trying to find the spare masks they had stashed here last time. Tee glanced at Are as he ran around the room, prying up loose floorboards and knocking over every single item in his path. Talon’s lips curved up in a small smile as his friend glowered at him.

 

“Make yourself useful! Find the goddamn masks would you?” Rampage growled at his friend, his eyes blazing with worry. Talon’s smile slipped off his face, Are hardly ever lost his cool. Some people said his name a complete contradiction as it seemed ice ran in his veins. If Are was flustered or mad then something was seriously wrong.

 

“Take breath. It’s going to be OK. We can get through this.” Rampage collapsed on the bed in defeat and Talon wrapped his arms around his friend in hopes of comforting him; he could feel Are’s heartbeat fluttering quickly like a hummingbird under his palm.

 

“She should be here. We’ve done everything together since we met. I want her by our side today but it’s not going to happen because she is dead and she’s not coming back.” Are heaved in a ragged breath and Talon hugged him closer, feeling his own eyes begin to fill with tears.

 

“We need to be there early so let’s find the masks and head over. At least it’s a nice day, remember Siren warned us that she would not be buried on a rainy day?” Are laughed weakly before he stood up and both boys wiped at their eyes clearing away the evidence of any tears. After a few minutes of searching the spare masks were found but Siren’s own mask was there as well, causing the boys to take a deep breath to control their emotions. Talon picked up the mask though and at Rampage’s questioning look he tried to smile.

 

“She never went anywhere without her mask. I think she wants it with her today.” Rampage swallowed hard but they left without any further incidents. It was easy to reach the graveyard, slipping though the shadows and remaining unseen. They didn’t want to be spotted and arrested. Normally if they had this much pent-up anger and pain they would relish a fight but not today. It was Siren’s funeral and they would be there on time without getting in trouble on the way. When they arrived at the graveyard the grave had already been dug like they had asked. All that was left to do was burry her and give speeches to remember the girl Siren had been. It would hopefully be a short ceremony and afterwards Talon and Rampage would be leaving Gotham. They didn’t know where they would go but they knew that staying there would hurt them and possibly end up with them dead so they planned to disappear. It would be like they had never existed.

 

At Mount Justice everyone was trying to convince Roy that attending Siren’s funeral was a terrible idea. He was trying to tune them out as he laid down his bow and arrows to leave behind like he had promised. Green Arrow was worried about his former partner. Artemis had told him how angry both of the boys had been after they knew Siren had died saving Roy and he was afraid this would be a trap.

 

“Roy you cannot go to the funeral! You didn’t see them; the muscular one was willing to kill Artemis if it meant he would feel even a little better. It _has_ to be a trap! And they told you to go without weapons! Doesn’t that sound suspicious?” Wally was trying to get through Roy’s thick skull that this was the worst idea he ever had. Roy turned to face Wally, his blue eyes sharp and bright.

 

“I am going to her funeral. I will not let you boss me around.” Roy didn’t look like he would back down so Green Arrow started to try to bring him around.

 

“Come on Roy. Don’t be so stubborn. I’m sure that it’s not necessary for you to-“ Roy cut his former mentor off with a snapped comment.

 

“I’m eighteen. I don’t need your permission. It is necessary for me to be there. She died saving my life. If I don’t show how does that look to her friends? She died because of me and I can’t even be bothered to show at her funeral, which just proves that I never cared about her which is a lie.”

 

Black Canary stepped in, ready to defuse the situation as it steadily grew out of hand. “How about you take someone with you? They wouldn’t be armed but it would mean you would have back up if you needed it.” Roy scowled at the floor.

 

“None of you knew her. It wouldn’t be normal for you to come with me.” Wally threw his hands up in frustration.

 

“Just pick one of us to go with you and we’ll let you go.” Roy chanced a glance at the clock and knew he’d have to get going soon if he didn’t want to end up being late. He turned back to his teammates and teachers but they just stared back at him. He groaned in anger but he realised that he wouldn’t be going to the funeral at all if he didn’t choose someone to go with. In the end he chose Kaldur.

 

“Wouldn’t M’gann be a better choice? She has her powers so it wouldn’t matter if she couldn’t carry any type of weapon.” Wally immediately questioned Roy’s choice but he wouldn’t change his mind.

  
“You said I could choose whoever I wanted and I choose Kaldur because he will be polite and respectful at Siren’s funeral. I am going now so do not say anything else or I’ll be very tempted to kill you.” Everyone closed their mouths so Roy left the cave with Kaldur following behind him. They had taken the zeta tubes but there was only one zeta in Gotham so everyone followed along after a few minutes. Artemis had read the letter when Roy left it and found out where the funeral would be held and at what time which meant they would have no problem finding Roy and Kaldur and provide back up if it turned out to be a trap.

 

The sun was still bright in Gotham shining down on the graveyard. Both Rampage and Talon were still unhappy that the archer actually turned up but it had been what Siren wanted so they weren’t going to complain even though he had brought along a friend. The archer had at least known Siren fairly wall but the Atlantean had met her a few times but it had been as enemies. Both boys were still surprised just how many people showed up for the funeral. Even they hadn’t known just how many friends Siren had made in her life. Talon checked his watched and stood up to begin the speeches.

 

“Hello. I’m Talon and you all know why we’re here today. Today is to remember someone who was my best friend in the whole world. I still can’t quite accept she’s dead. Siren was far from perfect; I mean anyone who kills for a profession cannot be a wonderful person but she was always trying to make up for what she did. I don’t know why all of you are here today but you all seem to have cared for Siren. She was always ready to help me and I shall always be grateful for that.” Talon finished his speech by placing Siren’s mask on her face and closing the casket before he returned to his seat. Rampage soon took his place by the headstone.

 

“Some of you may be wondering about the words. ‘Siren, healer, friend and owed unpaid debt.’ Talon and I chose these words because she was a healer, a friend but most of all she was owed an unpaid debt. Not because we didn’t want to pay but because we couldn’t. Siren did so much for us and I know I will be forever grateful. She lived up to her name in many ways but in one way she didn’t. Siren never developed romantic or even sexual bonds with anyone. She cut that part of life out but she always gave advice on how you should let people in so they could help you. Siren is, was a massive hypocrite but she was always trying to help. I don’t know how I will survive without her.” Rampage started to return to his seat when he paused. “One last thing; I know the hero archer came today. Siren hoped you might speak at her funeral. She asked me to deliver the message to you.” Rampage then returned to his seat and everyone turned to look at Roy. He thought back to Siren and knew he would honour her wish. He stood and walked to stand beside her grave.

 

“My name is Red Arrow. I met Siren when she was very young yet she was so strong. Siren always got the job done, no matter what it was. I don’t quite know how to explain her. She was full of contradictions. She thought love was precious but dangerous. Siren was also always there when I needed her. She supported me and helped me become who I am today. I will never meet anyone like Siren again so it doesn’t matter how far I travel or how old I get, I will never find anyone like Siren no matter how much I wish I could. Siren saved my life and I will never forget that. Thank you Siren, for being there for me.” When Roy fell silent it seemed that no one had anything to say so he returned to his seat. The silence stretched on before Siren’s coffin was carefully deposited in the hole and the soil blown in by Talon. Rampage willed flowers to grow, covering the bare soil, causing the harsh headstone to be softened and look sweeter. After the three speeches people spoke to each other, the grave but one by one they drifted off back to their home and would never meet again. Siren had brought together a group of very different people just from gathering friends through her life. Talon and Rampage whispered a last goodbye to Siren and turned to leave but Roy stopped them.

 

“Where are you going? I mean, your boss sent someone to kill you all so what are you going to do?” Talon sneered but to Roy’s surprise answered.

 

“We’re getting out of Gotham and we are going to disappear. It is both too painful and too dangerous to stay here. We will vanish until we think we can come back.” Roy watched them as they left. Two boys, alone in this world except for each other but they would go far. They were smart and resourceful but Roy knew that they were leaving because of Siren. Memories of Siren probably haunted every corner of Gotham. Talon was probably right. It was better for them to vanish and allow themselves time to heal than stay and sub salt into the fresh wounds. Roy cast one more look at the headstone.

 

“Goodbye Siren.” Were Roy’s final words before he turned away. It was time to move on from that ever-changing girl who had touched his heart. Siren had been a friend of sorts but she was the past and Roy, Talon and Rampage were all determined to focus on the future. Their future which although Siren would never be a part of, she would always hold a place in their hearts which they could hold onto forever.


End file.
